1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus which is held and used by a user when taking an image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there exists an imaging apparatus which takes an image with a camera and displays the taken image on a display device. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-311224) discloses an imaging apparatus which is a foldable mobile phone having an imaging function. The imaging apparatus includes two vertically long housings which are connected to each other at short sides thereof so as to be foldable, and a display screen is provided in each housing. Further, a touch panel is provided on each display screen. In the imaging apparatus, by using the touch panel as an input device, it is possible to provide the display screen substantially across an entirety of a surface of each housing. Thus, while the mobile phone is reduced in size, an area for displaying information is made large.
Further, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-142564) discloses an information apparatus having a camera. The information apparatus includes a body unit and a display unit which are pivotably connected to each other by a hinge block. In the information apparatus, the camera is disposed in the hinge block.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the vertically long housings are arranged lengthwise and connected to each other. Thus, a width of the imaging apparatus is too small for a user to firmly hold the imaging apparatus with both hands. Further, since the display screen is provided across the entirety of the surface of each housing, when the user holds the imaging apparatus either lengthwise or sideways, fingers are located on the screen, thereby deteriorating visibility of the screen and operability of the touch panel. On the other hand, when the user holds the imaging apparatus such that the fingers are not located on the screens, the user has to hold the imaging apparatus at back surfaces and side surfaces of the housings, and hence cannot firmly hold the imaging apparatus. Further, since the information apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 2 is a notebook computer, it is assumed that the notebook computer is used in a placed state when taking an image, and the notebook computer cannot be held with hands and used when taking an image.
As described above, the imaging apparatuses disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 cannot be firmly held by the user while maintaining visibility of the screen and operability of the touch panel when taking an image. Thus, there is a problem that there is a high probability that hand movement occurs when taking an image. Further, since the imaging apparatus cannot be firmly held when taking an image, it is hard to perform an operation when taking an image.